


Basorexia

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Making Out, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, hot spring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Upon the discovery of a hot spring and seeing that you have it all to yourself, you and Alfonse decide to do more than just have a relaxing soak.





	Basorexia

It had been a long week for everyone in the Order of Heroes. In between strategy meetings and rigorous training sessions, you were in need of some major stress relief. You had recently been informed of a hot spring that the Order found traversing through a long dungeon, and decided to take advantage of the relaxation that would come with it.

And relaxing it was, although in more ways than one.

Alfonse accompanied you up to the hot spring, and once you saw that you had it completely to yourselves, you both knew you wanted to take advantage of it. You laid a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to face you as you quickly grabbed onto the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you hungrily smashed your lips against his. While taken aback by your sudden movement, he kissed you back without hesitation, his hands traveling towards your hips and jerking you closer to to him as your bodies pressed together.

His kisses made you weak for him, and with each one, all you wanted was another. He was more than happy to oblige, caressing your mouth with his with the two of you only breaking apart to rip at each other’s clothes urgently. When there was no longer a stitch left on either of you, you reached for his hand, your fingertips lingering on the back of it before taking ahold of it, pulling him towards you and the hot spring as you both fell in.

A pleasant warmth made its way into your body as you rose to the surface. You sat back, closing your eyes and sighing in contentment when the Askran prince emerged from behind you, wrapping his strong but loving arms around you tenderly. A small smile crept up on your face as you sank into his embrace, laying your head on his shoulder. You opened your eyes to look up at him, watching him turn his head to look at you. You slowly leaned your head in closer to his, softly kissing him once more while slipping your arm behind you to grab the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He quickly deepened the kiss, sneaking his tongue in and massaging yours with it. You felt one of his hands slowly travel further down your body, making you giggle in between kisses. His hand stopped right below your stomach, and he broke the kiss to briefly address you.

“Would… Would you like me to…” He breathed out.

“Mmm…” You nodded. “More than anything. But we should probably find a spot to sit down first.”

“As you wish, beautiful.” He purred, turning you around and picking you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You slowly began grinding your hips against his, hoping to prep yourself for what he had in store for you. You heard him let out a soft moan in response to your movement, laying a hand along the small of your back to encourage you.

A delectable warmth quickly made its way in between your thighs as you continued, pleasant sighs slipping from your mouth. Alfonse soon found a large rock in the spring, and quickly made his way over there. Once he sat down, you lifted yourself off of him, turning around and placing yourself in between his legs, leaning against one of them as you pressed your back to the rock.

“This isn’t too much weight on one side of you, is it?” You asked him.

“Not at all.” He replied, smiling and leaning in for another kiss, which quickly became multiple.

“Good…” You whispered sensually in between kisses. “Because I want to be able to touch you too…”

With that in mind, you slid a hand in between his legs, slowly rubbing his length until it became fully erect. Alfonse responded with a low groan, his own hand finding its way towards your warm and slick entrance, his fingers teasing you. He started with your clit, drawing circles around it with two fingers as it throbbed beneath his touch, leaving you mewling in front of him. You shakily wrapped your hand around his firm and aching cock, slowly pumping it up and down as he let out euphoric gasps. You eventually felt him work two fingers in between your wet folds, making you cry out for him as he slid them inside of you. This new sensation caused you to tighten your grip on his shaft, and Alfonse grit his teeth to quiet the moan that threatened to escape his mouth. He quickly grabbed your chin with his free hand, pulling you closer and hastily reclaiming your lips with his. You didn’t mind, of course; you loved kissing him during moments such as this. You both seemed to be so in sync with each other, and it made things feel all the more electrifying.

You sped up your strokes, leaving Alfonse gasping in between kisses and his fingers trembling within your core as he slid them in and out and curled them inside of you. Soon, you felt him take them out entirely, making you whine as you pulled away from him.

“I do love the feeling of what you’re doing now…” The Askran prince murmured as his lips trailed down to your neck, pecking at it feverishly as your mouth hung open. “But do you know what would feel even better for both of us?”

You couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out of your mouth upon hearing that. You turned to face him, shifting your body so that you were straddling him, the tip of his swollen erection teasing your seeping folds, making you shiver at the sensation.

“I think I might have an idea.” You answered seductively. 

You placed your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself, smiling down at him as his own hands found themselves around your waist. You slowly lowered yourself on him, sharply gasping at how warm he felt as he entered you. As he always did, Alfonse allowed you some time to adjust to him, bringing a hand to the back of your neck and running his fingers through your hair, still damp with spring water. His gaze on you was so tender, so loving, and the way his mouth curled into a gentle smile made you want to kiss him once more.

Once you felt ready, you slowly began lifting your hips up, then back down, letting out a moan at the ecstasy each movement made you feel. Suddenly, you felt Alfonse eagerly capture your lips with his, as if he knew exactly what is was you craved from him. You quickly returned his kisses, moving your hands to cup his face as your mouths melded together, occasionally pulling apart to catch your breath. The water from the hot spring splashed around the two of you with each motion, and along with your panting and moaning, it seemed to be the only sound in the room.

“Hah… Oh gods…” Alfonse gasped. “Gods, yes, Kiran… You always feel so amazing…”

His encouragements pushed you to speed up your movements, leaving him breathless as his dick throbbed against your tight, wet walls. Without hesitation, you continued to kiss him, each moment your lips came together feeling heavenly combined with your bodies pressed together. Soon, that warmth in the pit of your stomach grew more intense, and it began to spread all throughout your body.

“Kiran…!” Alfonse began panting. “I… I’m…”

“Ahh…! Me too…!” You cried out.

He tightly gripped your waist, helping you slam your hips against his as you both urgently sought out to reach your peak. You grabbed the back of his neck, and with one final kiss, you both were there. Euphoric screams and moans escaped from both of you as your mouths separated, bodies quivering at each delicious sensation.

You then lifted yourself off of the prince, turning around and setting yourself back in his lap, resting your head in the crook of his neck. He ran a hand through your hair, leaning down and kissing the top of your head.

“I must confess, as great as that was— and it was truly amazing— I feel a bit sorry for whoever uses this hot spring next.” Alfonse chuckled, pulling you closer in his embrace.

“Aw, come on, Al.” You laughed. “You really think we’re the first people to have sex in here since the Order found out about it?”


End file.
